


Bluebells

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Confession, Fairies, M/M, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets hit with a truth spell things get worse before they get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebells

When Stiles found Derek 's unconscious body he just sighed as he sent a text to Deaton. 

This was just typical,  he had gone into the preserve armed with a bottle of Jack to bemoan his unrequited love of an alpha werewolf with killer eyebrows only to find said alpha werewolf with killer eyebrows. 

He tried rouse the wolf.  
" Come on Derek, I intended to spend my night sad and alone not dragging your fine ass around "

" I wish you'd do more than that to my fine ass"

Stiles stumbled in shock. Derek wasn't supposed to hear that and he most certainly wasn't meant to reply. 

He quickly scrambled to his feet as  head lights illuminated the foliage. 

He practically ran to the car desperate to get away from the feelings in his head. 

* * * * * *

" So, you were looking for fairies when you were thrown into the tree"  
" NO; I was picking bluebells for Stiles "

He looked over longingly at the boy who was so wrapped up in looking at the mysterious bottles.

" Derek you don't like Stiles "  
" I love Stiles"

Deaton thumbed through the dusty book and looked over at the boy who was engrossed in the vials. 

" Derek, Stiles hates you "

Completely without out warning Derek burst into tears. Stiles spun around at the sound of sobbing.   
He made his way over to Derek and cradled his muscular body as he cried into Stiles' shoulder. 

" What did you do to him? "  
Stiles glared at Deaton as he stroked Derek 's  hair (desperate times call for desperate measures)

"I believe that he is under a form of truth spell, he has no mental filter, whatever he thinks he says or does"

"So why is he crying? "  
" Ask him yourself"  
He said as he walked out the door  
"I have a date with an Irish wolfhound"

Derek nuzzled into his shoulder.   
" What's wrong big guy"  
" You don't love me"  
He wailed

Stiles pulled back, causing Derek to sob even harder. 

" Who told you that"  
" Everyone knows,  I thought I could woo you, bluebells are your favourite, I was picking them for you,  it was stupid but it was the best I could think of,  obvious enough to be romantic but simple enough  to be subtle. It was stupid, I know but-"

Stiles cut him off with the soft press of lips against his.

" I do love you Derek,  I think the bluebells were a great idea, you're not stupid, I love you"

" Am I your boyfriend?"  
" Yes, you're my boyfriend, but that means the long haul, meeting my dad, dates and loooooong make outs.

" We should wait on the dad till this wears off, your dad scares me, I'd probably run away"

"You're afraid of my Dad"  
"Yes, shut up"  
"Make me"  
"I intend to"

His heart jumped as he kissed his mate, yes, his mate, that sounded good. Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
